Powder Blues
by solsethegreat
Summary: What happens when the person you hate the most becomes the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with?
1. Pizza with Psymon

Powder Blues  
An SSX love story  
  
DISCLAIMER! I do not own these charries nor places. I do own this storyline. ENJOI!  
  
  
The sky was overcast at Garibaldi Peak. It was Kaori's first competition since turning eighteen. She   
searched desperately for Mac or Brodi, anyone she could spill her adventures over the summer to.  
  
"Yo yo yo chica!!! Wassaaaa!" She heard a familiar voice shoot off from behind her. It was Mac, of course.  
She knew his voice anywhere.  
  
"Hey!" She turned and tackled him with a hug.  
  
"Whoa. Long time no see. Howve you been?"  
  
"Oh just great. Went to a bunch of Anime Thingies and gave autographs, went whitewater rafting in Cali, that was  
fun..." Kaori replied.  
  
"Wow, and you can speak more english then you ever could last year." Mac said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, well when you spend the better part of a year in America, it kinda does that to ya." Kaori giggled, then she was surprised by  
Brodi, who had been behind her the whole time.  
  
"Ah, I see the spirits had been with you this summer." Brodi said with his average spiritual essence.   
  
"Yep, especially when I went bungee jumping in Colorado, now that was a trip, I tell you."  
  
"Wow.."   
  
"I know, I know, I speak a lotta english this year. Anyway, lets go and celebrate!!! Were all together again, lets go get a pizza or somethin!"  
Kaori jumped up and down.  
  
"MMMM, pizza." Mac rubbed his tummy. "Oh, sorry, havent eaten since yesterday. You comin Brod'?"   
  
"Hmm, the spirits say.... YES."  
  
***  
  
At the tiny pizza parlor down the street, the trio traded stories of action and humility, humor and heartbreak, and many other things that they  
had experienced in the past years. It was great being with her friends again. Kaori felt awful when she didn't see them. It was  
great to be a team again.   
  
"Wow, Im sad that I couldnt be with you guys this summer. I feel horrible. I feel like I just use you guys when Im here." Kaori said, kinda depressed.  
  
"Oh Kaori, you are a true friend. none of that is true..." Brodi was cut off by a familiar sadistic laugh. It was of course, Psymon Stark.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A talentless little girl and her sidekicks? Well, thats just precious." Psymon laughed.  
  
"Go away, asshole." Kaori snapped. Psymon gave a surprised look and was cut off by Kaori.  
  
"And I know a hell of a lot more english then that."  
  
"Aww, well I guess It still doesnt help your boarding! Haw!" Psymon glared at her.  
  
"I have more talent then you'll ever dream of having! And you won't be making snide remarks when Im holding the gold." She said.  
  
Psymon let out a little growl. "Fine, prove it!!! Meet me at the peak in one hour!"  
  
"Kaori, you know that hes just gonna do somethin whack..." Mac said.  
  
"SHut up!!! One hour, prove your skills to me, and Ill back off the rest of the tournament."  
  
"Deal." She smiled. She didn't quite know what she was getting herself into. 


	2. White Death

A/N: I do Realize that Kaori is a lil OOC in the story, but the things that I wanted to happen might not work if she couldnt speak   
English. Im trying to make the story dramatic, and a girl who can barely speak english would make it humorous. But rest assured,  
I may do another SSX story and stay true to Kaori. Well anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: White Death  
  
It was high noon by on the peak, the snow coming down hastily. The peak was closed off for the day, being that there was still work   
to be done on the track, but It wasn't going to stop either boarder, not now. They had a score to settle, and if boarding illegally was   
the way to do it, then so be it. Kaori was tying her hair up into two small buns on each side of her head, while listening to Brodi's   
pep talk.  
  
"I'm seriously worried for you, Kaori. You know how cruel he can be..." Brodi spoke softly, then was silenced when Kaori put a finger   
to his lips.  
  
"Brodi, you do remember how scared of him I was last year, right? You knew me when I tried to tell him to leave me alone in Engrish.  
I want to be different this year, stronger. I want to stand up to him when no one else will." She let out a small sigh and pulled a   
strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
"And to tell you the truth, I still am."   
  
Brodi motioned to give her a hug.  
  
"Kaori, you are quite possibly the toughest little woman I know." He looked down at her and reassured her.  
  
"The spirits are with you."  
  
"Thanks Brodi." She smiled.  
  
"Aww..." Psymon Leaned against a rail, making a mocking sniff.  
  
"I am so touched by this."  
  
"Oh be quiet. Are we gonna do this or not?" Kaori frowned at the sight of him.   
  
"Oh yeah babe, I am so ready to beat your ass." Psymon smirked.  
  
"Whatever. Lets go." They lined up at the starting point, Mac and Brodi behind them cheering on Kaori. They pushed off, and   
went to the first jump. Psymon performed his infamous Guilliton Air while Kaori did her Pirrouette Grind Air. At the next  
jump, Kaori did a Stalefish/Nuclear Reactor combo, while Psymon... fell down.  
  
"Heheh. Gold here I come!" Kaori smiled and gave him a peace sign as she passed him.  
  
Psymon scowled and pushed off of the ground, lunging at Kaori. He grabbed on to her waist, trying to throw her down.  
  
"Get off!" She screamed, elbowing him in the face, but he never let go. She elbowed him again, this time in the gut. He let go of her   
waist but grabbed on to her wrist and twisted. It hurt, but she didn't scream. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and flung him   
forward with all her might. Bad move, because he was still gripping her. They both flung into a wall.  
  
"Ouch..." Kaori rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Psymon was up too, hands on his knees.  
  
"Stupid little bitch..." He glared at her. She just shrugged.  
  
"Wh...whats that rumbling noise?" She said, finally coming to her senses.  
  
"Holy SHIT!!!" Psymon said, hurriedly gliding his board down the hill. She could barely make out the words Avalanche coming from him.  
  
"No!" She screamed, quickly hopping on her board. She glided down the soft snow, hoping to outrun the avalanche, but everytime   
that she looked behind her, the snow was gaining on her fast. She thought she had passed Psymon, but wasnt sure.  
  
She glanced behind her to see how much time she had left. Not much, the snow seemed as if it knew what it was doing and gained   
more speed. She thought she had started to cry, but she couldnt much think about anything at the moment, just try to outrun the  
snow. And then the unthinkable happened, she tripped.  
  
"Nooo!!!" She sheilded her eyes, ready to die, but a funny thing happened. She didnt. Someone had picked her up. She glanced up to see  
who her gaurdian angel was, but couldn't much see through her eyes, blurry with tears. She could've sworn she caught an all too  
breif glimpse of Psymon, but wasn't sure. She figured she'd just be thankful. From all the stress, she finally just passed out. 


	3. An Empty Little Cabin, A Lonely Little H...

A/N: Yep I know. Its been 4 ever!!! Im so lazy, sorry. Hehe. Thank You all soo much 4 reviewing.  
Also, if its not in your favorites, do it now, as it will be R-rated next chapter. Im not telling  
why though! It wont be smutty, I promise, thats kind of disturbing. Also, review my other stories...  
Yeah yeah, shameless plug, lol.  
  
Chapter 3: An Empty Little Cabin, A Lonely Little Heart  
  
  
Kaori woke up next to a white hot fire, not anywhere she thought she had seen before. She looked   
around the room, trying to see if she could spy something familiar. She sat up and pulled her hair   
behind her ear. Still, she listened and searched for something, someone.  
  
"AGH!" She let out a quick scream as a hand jutted on her shoulder.  
  
"Your head, its hurt..." Psymon took a warm, wet towel and placed it over a large gash on her   
forehead. Then he let out a small giggle. "Jumpy much?"  
  
"Oh... you." She let out a weak, hoarse protest.  
  
"Umm, thanks, for whatever. I think ill be fine. Ill just be going..." Kaori lifted herself up.  
  
"Heh, yeah right. Unless you have a perty big shovel, you ain't getting out." Psymon laughed.  
  
"What? You mean we are stuck in here? Snowed in?"  
  
"Well, sort of." Psymon looked away for a second then looked back. "After the avalanche,   
I tried to outrun it with you in my arms. Then I realised, It ain't gonna happen. So I found   
this cabin, slightly off the trail. The main part of the avalanche missed, but the slower snow fell   
down on top of us, so we are buried."  
  
Kaori looked down, a hopeless look in her eyes. Psymon acted different towards her now. Caring.  
  
"We'll be okay. There is food in the cabinets, and running water. The phones are dead, so we may   
be here for a few days." He picked up the wet towel again. "Now c'mere, I ain't holding this for   
my health y'know."  
  
Kaori hesitated, but then Psymon came over and sat next to her, placing the towel on her   
forehead and holding it there.   
  
"We won't be able to get you to a hospital, so youre gonna need to do this." Psymon sat   
her head on his shoulder. Kaori yet again hesitated, but gave in. She hated him, but somehow, he  
comforted her. He put an arm around her. Maybe he was comforted too? Quickly changing her   
mind frame, Kaori started to talk.   
  
"So...why did you save me? I mean, we are rivals right? If I died in that avalanche, youd have one  
less competitor to worry about." Kaori questioned him. He gave her a caring look and an   
explanation.  
  
"I couldn't do that. I may come off pretty damn gruff, but that doesn't mean I want you dead.   
To tell ya' the truth, I don't really know what I'd do without you. I mean, your competition makes  
me a better boarder and all..." He said, and looked away, saying under his breath, "You  
are pretty cute too."  
  
Kaori knew he didn't intend on her hearing it, so she thought she'd let it go, yet couldn't stop  
her face from turning a deep shade of ruby. What was it? Being with him felt like nothing she   
felt before. It gave her those squishy butterflies in the stomach feelings. Why?  
  
"Let me have another look't that gash there." He said, removing the towel from her head.  
  
"Its still looks bad. We'll need to do this for a while." He said. He began to slowly trace the outline  
of the cut with his index finger, making Kaori shiver. She also started to tear up as well. She   
didn't want to feel this way for him, but she thought she was starting to. She looked up at him,  
and his eyes met hers.  
  
"It needs time... to...heal." Psymon looked at her, inching closer to her face every second. Their  
faces were nearly magnetised as their lips met. He kissed into her lips deeply, and her lips   
replied in a similar motion. He rubbed her arms as they kissed, making her whole body shiver.  
  
'This isn't happening...' Kaori thought.  
  
Then Psymon pushed away.   
  
"Im so sorry. Umm, Ill be over here." He wrapped up the towel and ran into the next room.  
  
Did he feel something too? 


	4. Passion

A/N: Okay... Since ive gotten so many complaints about   
Psymon's out-of-characterness. This chapter will be used to put him back. Yes, I know, it was   
fluffy, but cute, dont you think?  
  
Chapter 4: Passion  
  
Due to major awkwardness, the two spent most of the remaining day in separate rooms. Kaori needed  
some time to think. What happened? Psymon was too much of an ass to be kind. What had gotten into  
him? Maybe, just maybe he had feelings for her that he had been hiding all these years, and now acting  
on them that she was legal. Typical. That is just typical Psymon behavior. He always seemed like the   
type to love'em and leave'em. That was it. It had to be. He could never love her. Either way, she had   
to find out. Perhaps in the morning.  
***  
  
Kaori rolled around in her sleep, letting out low moans every once and a while. She was dreaming of him,  
She hadn't been able to get it off of her mind the whole night. And now, it followed her into sleep.  
  
She was running through a labyrinth made from bushes in a victorian gown, a paper fan in her right  
hand. She was lost. It was so dark, and she was scared. The structured walls gloomed over her in a  
menacing fashion. She sulked into a corner and cryed, her mascara smearing down her face. Then, he  
came and offered a hand. She looked up and saw him. Psymon was clean looking, no tattoos or piercings,  
but he was in a suit with his hair slicked back. He helped her up and led her out into the light. They  
stood in the center of a field of flowers, where he had a picnic blanket layed out. They sat down.  
  
"What is going..." Kaori began to say, but Psymon hushed her with a finger. He leaned in for a passionate  
kiss. As they were kissing, he started to untie her corset.  
  
"Do you think we should?" SHe looked at him sternly. He just smiled and said.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kaori jolted awake to see Psymon standing over her.  
  
"I can't fucking sleep like this." He mumbled as he walked into the next room. Kaori glared at him as  
he walked off. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, she couldn't wait anymore. She stomped into the foyer of the cabin to see Psymon,  
his shirt of and lying atop of his face.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired of this. You've shunned me all night. Ever since..." Kaori yelled, making Psymon jump.  
He glared at her.  
  
"Ever since what? Ever since your stupid ass girlish fantasy was fulfilled?" Psymon got up in her face.  
  
"Oh believe me, I have a lot better eople to fantasise about then you, Psymon Stark!" She yelled.  
  
"Look, you can ignore me and deny it all you want, but the truth is, we kissed Psymon... WE KISSED.  
And nothing you can do or say can change that. Now what do you say to that?"   
  
"How about this... IT...NEVER...HAPPENED." Psymon turned and sat down on the sofa. "Besides, it's all  
your fault that we are here, you little bitch"   
  
"Oh... Its my fault? Thats it?" Kaori put her hands on her hips. "So its my fault that you blew a fuse  
and wanted to race down the mountain? Its my fault that You knocked me into that wall and more   
than likely caused the whole avalanche? Its my fault Psymon? Is it my fucking fault?"   
  
Kaori picked up a glass mug and threw it at Psymon, breaking it on the wall behind him.  
  
"Oh, so thats how its gonna be?!?!" Psymon yelled, pouncing off of the sofa and pinning a whimpereing  
Kaori to a wall. He shook her, crazily. "Is that how its gonna be?"  
  
Kaori started to laugh maniacly. "Go ahead. Hit me. You know you want to, and Im sure as hell not   
scared."  
  
Psymon started to roar with tremendous violence, but instead of taking out his anger with violence,  
he kissed her, this time with a furious passion, both forced and lovingly. Kaori kissed back, opening her   
mouth for Psymons tongue to feel invited. They kissed this way for about five minutes, and then Psymon  
started to suck on her neck, Kaori moaning all the while. She pushed him off and on to the sofa, where she  
helped him remove his shirt. Psymon was smiling, passionately, not menacing like before. Kaori smiled back   
and bent down to kiss him. Before long, all of their clothing was on the floor. The rolled off of the sofa and  
on to the bearskin rug.   
  
"Psymon, I..." Kaori almost changed her mind. Psymon hushed her with his finger.  
  
"Ill be gentle, I promise."  
  
They continued to kiss, as Psymon slowly and lovingly, entered Kaori. He kissed at her neck and played   
with her hair as he gently made love to her.   
  
After it was over, they lay there, Psymon holding Kaori.  
  
"Kaori..." Psymon whispered to her. "We need to talk." 


	5. Never to Be

A/N: Yep, they had sex! Get over it. It moved that fast cuz I planned on making this a   
short story. Now for the horrible 'I had sex and now he doesnt call' moment. Sorry, but Ive been  
watching waaay too much of my buffy & angel dvds, followed by playage of SSX, thus inspiring this  
story. Sorry for the loooong wait. I havent had the time to sit down and type lately.  
  
Anyway, Ill start thanking reviewers.  
  
Laurili: Yep, Me luvs the wacky weed! Naw, just kidding. Lol. Anyways, Kaori is a legal adult in this   
story, so she can choose whether or not she wants to kiss or have sex. But alas, I thank you for   
enjoying this story. I love writing this story, and knowing i have fans only continues my inspiration.  
  
KJ: Yay! I love jamaicans! Its ok, I need to know when my charries are OOC. Makes me write better.  
  
Star of Light: Lolol, Horny lil person you. I wouldve made it alooot more descriptive, but I didnt want  
it to enter the realm of smut. Yep, i would get something like that, but my computers crap, prolly  
would crash, lmao.  
  
Snowri Leonhart: Aww, snowed in? I wish i was... Crappy skool. Anyways, thanx for reviewing.  
  
Koneko Tenshi & Starlight: Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites!!! You dont know how  
happy this makes me.  
  
Nowhere Lass: Yep, I think its waaay past too fast now, but hey, theyre two horny people in a   
cabin, eh? lol  
  
Chapter 5: Never to Be  
  
"What is it?" Kaori said with a smile on her face. Psymon got up and turned away to conceal slight  
tears, then he put on his game face.  
  
"That was great, but now, we can't see each other anymore."  
  
"Why?" Kaori's smile quickly shifted to a frown.  
  
"I....I just wanted to see what you were like in bed, thats all..." He said, making sure he kept   
his face away from her.  
  
"It was...Just a game."   
  
"Youre lying..." She said softly, then followed by a naive whimper "You're LYING!"   
  
Now Kaori was hurt, He could see it in her eyes. It was too late to make it better, but he had a  
rep to keep. If people found out he had slept with Kaori, Things would be ruined, for both of them.  
  
"I can't see you anymore and you know it! What would people think once it got out in the   
tabloids that we, the two greatest enemies in the whole SSX circuit, fucked? Huh? My reputation  
would be ruined, and so would yours. You can't possibly begin to prepare for the turmoil and the   
SHIT that the press will give you. Now Im sorry if youve been lead on in any way, but we cant  
be together."  
  
"Get out of my sight...." Kaori said, looking down. When he didnt comply, she looked up and   
threw a vase off of the mantle of the fireplace that smashed next to his head.  
  
"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screamed. He walked into the other room, and   
she just collapsed, crying into her hands, wrapped in the blanket. Then the unthinkable happened.  
  
The door burst down and a rescue team burst in.  
  
"Miss Kaori, we've finally found you! Id like to ask you to come with us.... And what are you doing  
naked?" The first guy said.  
  
"I uh...." She hesitated.  
  
"She almost went into shock from the cold, she has to sit there and warm up." Psymon said, walking  
out of the room, completely dressed in his snow gear.  
  
"Oh... Well, Kaori, we need you to get dressed. This years tournament has been postponed   
because of you two, y'know." The man said.  
  
"Just a minute..." She said, getting up, blanket wrapped around her, and she glared at Psymon  
for a minute or so, then went to the next room to change.  
  
"Wow, you two are enemies, right? Its amazing you didnt rip each others throats out." Rescue   
guy laughed to himself. Psymon rolled his eyes and looked at him, then offered a fake smile and   
said...  
  
"Something like that."  
  
***   
When they walked out of the cabin, news crews, magazine reportors and all kinds of media were  
waiting, cheering and snapping photos and rolling their cameras. Psymon got back into character  
really quickly by giving all the cameras the finger, and Kaori just looked at him, and was kind of  
hurt. No other person would ever no the sweet, caring Psymon that she did. But was it all an act?  
Was it really just to bed her? Or was he lying?  
  
Mac and Brodi were waiting on the other side of the hill, past all the reporters. Kaori ran quickly   
to them and jumped into their waiting arms. Time for her to start her act. Psymon may've been  
an ass about it, but he was right. They needed to cover it up, in anyway possible.  
  
"Oh gosh guys, I was so scared." She said, whimpering, though not about the same thing.  
  
"Yo, its okay, y'know. We been waitin' fo' you." Mac smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, I prayed and meditated for the spirits to be with you and It worked. Youre safe now."  
  
Kaori looked up at her two friends.   
  
"Thank you guys. You dont know how much Ive missed you..." She smiled, amidst her tears.   
She looked over to where Mary Heart, or whatever her name is,from ET was interviewing  
Psymon.  
  
"So, Psymon, How was it to be locked in that cabin for about three days with your worst   
enemy?"  
  
"Ill tell you something, ET, IT WAS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" He said, looking and pointing   
into the camera. Kaori frowned and another tear ran down her face.  
  
"Y'know what? Let's get out of here. Wanna go grab a bite to eat? Im starving."  
  
"Yo, sure dawg." Mac laughed. Then the three friends walked off, leaving the scene for today at  
least. For tommorrow, the tournament began. 


	6. Tournament of Hearts

A/N: Sorry for the looong wait, life stuff happening... Interesting fact about Kaori being legal in  
Canada. I was going by the US' rules, so it was interesting to hear that.  
  
Chapter Six: Tournament of Hearts  
  
Kaori fastened the bun in her hair and then quickly commenced to stretching. This year, instead  
of the cutesy overalls and pink teddy bear jackets, Kaori decided to go for a more adult look.   
She wore tight jogging pants with a pink stripe down the middle, and a small navy-blue coat that  
slightly covered her hot-pink gloves. She wore a little less make-up now. Maybe just some lip  
gloss and eye shadow here and there, but they were more earthen tones instead of the   
extravagent colors of her youth.  
  
Today was the day.... The first day in a week she would see Psymon, and actually compete with him.  
The beginning rounds had been held the day after the whole 'cabin incident.' Kaori and Psymon had both  
made it through, but competed at different times. Today was the preliminaries to the finals, and  
she would trounce him no matter how hard it was.  
  
Kaori cracked her knuckles and then her neck before deciding to take a walk around the booths  
set up specifically for tournament festivities. She had forty-five minutes until the first round began,  
so she had plenty of time to see the different things she could find nowhere else. She walked through  
the red and white striped tents and gazed at the different knick knacks. There we're paintings in  
lavish blues and luscious greens, and humorous yard signs with corny jokes. The smell of freshly  
cooked funnel cakes and cotton candy seemed almost pleasent, calming.   
  
Kids ran around everywhere, some stopping her for an autograph for their Kaori posters. Kaori  
smiled sweetly and signed them, and chatted occasionally with them. When the kids had done,   
Kaori felt a sense of satisfaction, but she still didn't feel complete. There was a hole where her  
heart used to be, and she didn't know why.  
  
Actually, she did. Psymon. Why oh why did it have to be Psymon? Out of all people, her biggest  
rival turns out to be her most passionate lover. What kind of sick twist is that? Did god decide there  
wasn't enough dramatic irony in her life?  
  
Kaori thought, and her guts twisted around like a fork in spaghetti. Her heart stopped when she was  
grabbed anddragged into an alley. It was Psymon, again.  
  
"What the hell Psymon..." She started to say and push him away. He pushed her back into the wall  
and kissed her, hard, not passionately on the lips. It made Kaori happy and angry at the same  
time. She started to push away again, but couldn't.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I know you've been thinking about it all week. I bet you're all we...."  
  
"Finish that sentence and die, Psymon." She tried to protest, but he started to suck on her neck.  
Then she just collapsed into his arms. She was his, again.  
  
"I can't do this Psymon. WE can't.... oh....that feels good..." She said again, but stopped herself.  
"But it's still wrong. I... I can't"  
  
"Oh c'mon, you wanna fuck, I wanna fuck, let's fuck." Psymon grinned.  
  
"It's an alley, Psymon. People don't screw in alleys." Kaori looked up sarcastically. "And besides,  
what you said the other day hurt. I can't just let you off the hook."  
  
Psymon scowled and turned around.  
  
"Kaori. We had sex. That was all. WE FUCKED. And we are reasonably young. Relationships should  
mean nothing to us. And another thing, which I have said before, and I will say again. We are rivals.  
Im not about to make my career shit just cuz you wanna have babies." He glared. "So, you wanna fuck  
or not?"  
  
Kaori just looked at him and tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"Psymon, it wasn't just sex to me. It was my-first-time. It was special. And Im sorry but that is one thing that  
I will always share with you. And we kissed. Did you forget that? Not now, before the sex. A whole day before!  
People don't kiss without good reason. You felt something too!" She said, wiping her eyes.  
  
Psymon couldn't say anything else. He was at a loss for words. He heard the truth and he knew it.  
All he could do was turn around and say "Fuck off," then walk away.  
  
A/n II: More chapters soon!!! this story aint over yet. Thinking of expanding it. 


	7. Gypsy

Psymon layed in his bed and stared at the cieling. He qualified for the finals. So did Kaori. And their confrontation had been on his mind all day, even during the race. He could not get her off of his mind. And it... scared him. He was Psymon Stark, world class badass. He wasn't supposed to have mushy feelings for a girl like Kaori, someone who was his polar opposite. But he did, and he wanted to be with her so much right now. So he didn't come off so smooth earlier that day. Maybe girls don't exactly swoon if you ask them to fuck in an alley. But what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, let's make love?' Psh...

Psymon sat up on his bed and just sat there, not moving, not even breathing. Just thinking. The other night in the cabin was the closest he had ever felt to... anyone. He had been with other people. Most girls were just... dumb. They wanted him for what he had. Fame. Fortune. Maybe even his body. And though he'd never admit it, Psymon didn't think he had the best body in the world... but maybe someone like Kaori did. And she had everything else he had, so he didn't have to worry about her using him. Maybe she could... love him?

Psymon stood up in his room, the city lights shining through his window and glistening off of his naked body. He slipped on a pair of ripped up jeans and a jacket and walked out the door. He had done enough thinking. It was time to act.

He walked down the endless hallways of the hotel, a seeming labyrinth of doors and lights, until he got to the princess suite. That's where Kaori would be staying. That's where she always stayed. He prayed that she wouldn't be out with the other riders doing the club scene, as that's usually what they did after the qualifying rounds. But Kaori wasn't a partier... was she? How would he know? A lot had changed over the past two years... Kaori spoke perfect english now and dressed like a woman, not the teen sensation she used to be.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, every second he waited seeming like an hour. But finally the door opened, and Kaori frowned, leaning against the wall next to the door in her pink spaghetti strap shirt, her hair still in a bun.

"What's this? Come to taunt me some more?" She said, looking a little hurt. Psymon just gently shook his head and looked down.

"I came to... i dunno, apologize i guess..." He said, looking at her slightly, then looking away. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, sounding a little intrigued.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, isn't it not in your nature to apologize or something?" She said, lossening up a little. Then with a sigh, she looked down. "Wanna come in and sit down or something?"

Psymon just nodded, following her to the couch. She sat across from him, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I just... I didn't mean what I said earlier today."

"You mean you didn't want to have sex with me?" She laughed a little. Psymon just blushed slightly

"No... I..." he stuttered a little. "I did... but I didn't mean it like that."

Kaori looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Kaori, I think... I think I like you." He mumbled, barely audible. Kaori just looked away and grinned.

"What was that?"

"I said... I think I like you." He looked at her, a little bit of shame in his eyes. Kaori smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry." She said, moving across and slowly touching her lips to his. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Because you are the only person who is allowed to see me like this." He smiled.

"I'll be sure to be extra catty with you in front of the cameras..." She said, kissing him again, slowly and lovingly. He was overcome with some kind of joy, blushing profusely. And they just layed there and embraced and kissed, and at that moment, the world was perfect.

A/N: cues Suzanne Vega's 'Gypsy' to play New chapter by popular demand after...oh...2 YEARS! a little short, and im sorry about that. oh well. I think this was the end, unless everybody wants more, then i'll think about it.


End file.
